


Kamu Bercanda, Kan?!

by el_saintx



Series: The First Class: HanaMakiRin [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk kesekian kalinya Rin berusaha mendekati Maki, kali ini dia berencana mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dengan Hanayo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamu Bercanda, Kan?!

> **“HEEEHHHH??!!!!”**
> 
> **“Apa maksud ucapanmu itu??!!”**

 

Seru Maki keras memecah keheningan ruangan kelas yang sebelum telah ditinggalkan oleh sebagian besar murid. Raut muka tegang dan kaku dapat terlihat dari wajahnya saat gadis penyuka mie ramen itu itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis untuk menanti jawaban.

 

“Maki-chan, ayo kita pulang bareng?.”

 

Gadis kucing itu kembali mengulang perkataannya kepada sang gadis merah tomat tersebut untuk kedua kalinya namun pemilik rambut merah menyala itu tetap tidak mau bergeming dari tempat duduknya malahan kepalanya semakin tertunduk sembari menahan aliran darah di dalam nadinya yang naik dengan cepat ke atas kepalanya dan membuat mukanya berubah semakin merah bagai buah tomat.

 

“Huh, jangan-jangan selama ini Maki-chan tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah yah?! Makanya kamu selalu dijemput oleh pengawalmu, nyaa?” Tanya Rin polos.

“Ma.. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi kepadaku, baka?! Tentu saja aku tahu alamat rumahku sendiri!!”

“Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bareng, nyaa?!” Sambut Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

“Nggak mau, lagian aku sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh supirku.”

“Suruh supirmu pulang sendiri, nyaa! Biar Rin sendiri yang mengawal perjalanan pulangmu sampai tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Dijamin AMAN!!” Seru Rin mantap dengan suara tinggi sambil menepuk dadanya.

 

“Rin-chaaann!!!”

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hanayo dari pintu luar memanggil gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Rin dan Hanayo sebelumnya memang sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama hari ini namun belum sampai mereka berdua melintasi pintu gerbang tiba-tiba Rin bergegas meninggalkan Hanayo sendirian dan berlari menuju ke dalam ruang kelasnya kembali.

 

“Ahh, Nishikino-san...?!” Pekik Hanayo panik saat melihat Rin sedang menarik paksa tangan Maki untuk berdiri dari bangkunya.

“Ah Kayo-chin, iya tunggu sebentar... Tinggal sebentar lagi Maki-chan bakalan ikut bareng pulang sama kita, kok!!”

“A... Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Rin-chan?!” Seru Hanayo dengan mata terbelalak.

“Ehh, i... ini tidak seperti yang kamu duga!” Seru Rin panik segera melepaskan tangan Maki.

“Pokoknya... Rin-chan! Ayo pulang sekarang!! Nishikino-san, tolong maafkan kami yah!” Kata Hanayo sambil menarik lengan Rin dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

“Tunggu!! Kayo-chin tunggu sebentar... Jangan tarik-tarik begini dong!!”

 

“Ahh, Nggak.. Nggak apa-apa, kok.... Sebenarnya.” Gumam Maki pelan setelah kedua teman kelasnya itu telah pergi meninggalkan dia.

 

* * *

 

 

“Selamat sore, Nona Nishikino.” Sapa sang supir sambil membukakan pintu mobil sedan hitam yang baru saja tiba ke dalam sekolah untuk menjemput putri majikannya.

“Ummhh...” Gumam Maki yang segera masuk ke pintu belakang mobil dengan anggun.

“Bagaimana kabar Nona hari ini?” Tanya sang juru mudi keluarga Nishikino tersebut dengan ramah.

“Hufft, Tidak ada yang spesial.”

“Lantas, bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?”

“Hari ini akan diadakan pesta acara amal di gedung balai kota. Oleh karena itu Nyonya telah berpesan agar anda tidak pergi keluar rumah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta malam ini.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih pemberitahuannya, Hitori-san.”

“Dengan senang hati, nona.”

_“Tuh kan, dengan statusku yang seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa bertingkah “normal?”_

_“Gadis itu..Kamu itu sengaja melawak yah?.”_

 

* * *

 

 

** 6 jam yang lalu. **

 

“Selamat pagi, Maki-chan!” Sapa Rin kepada sang putri yang sedang duduk di bangku mejanya.

“Ada apa?” Balas Maki dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

“Huh, jangan cemberut gitu dong! Smile dong, say! Senyum... Hihihi...!!” Kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.  
“Azz, Rin, pergi kamu dari hadapanku! Kamu itu mengganggu, tahu?!”

“Aww, Maki-chan.. Jangan marah-marah begitu dong. Rin kan jadi takut!” Seru Rin yang menghiraukan teguran Maki dan malah merangkul dia dengan erat.

“Kyaa, udah deh! Kamu ini maunya apa sih?!” Bentak Maki sambil mendorong tubuh Rin.

“Aku, cuma mau memberikanmu ini.” Jawab Rin sambil membawakan bingkisan kotak yang berisikan roti isi daging dengan aroma saus tomat yang merekah dari dalamnya.

“Huh?!” Gumam Maki yang tanpa sadar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari roti tersebut malahan tangannya ingin menggapai itu.

“Eitts, ini buat nanti siang.” Sontak Rin yang segera menutup kotak bekal miliknya dan membuyarkan delusi Maki.

“Jadi, Nanti siang kita makan bareng yah?”

“Hah!!! Ogaah!!!

 

“Ohay—o!”

“Heh, Rin-chan??!!!” Pekik Hanayo yang baru saja tiba ke dalam kelas dengan nada tinggi ketika melihat Rin sedang bersama dengan Maki.

 

“Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah menggoda Nishikino-san seperti ini lagi?!”

“I.. Ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan, kok?! Tehehe... iya kan, Maki-chan?!” Seru Rin panik saat melihat Hanayo sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Ehh.. hhh..?!!”

“Ummh, Tidak ada apa-apa kok.” Kata Maki pelan sambil membuang muka.

“Benarkah itu, Nishikino-san? Rin-chan tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadamu kan?” Tanya Hanayo kepadanya. Maki yang tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

“Nah, Maki-chan juga setuju untuk makan siang bareng kita, lho?!” Sela Rin secara mendadak.

“Ehh??!! A.. Aku??!!”

“Ehh??!! Benarkah, Nishikino-san?” Tanya Hanayo dengan mata terbelalak setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

 

Hanayo sebenarnya tahu bahwa ini pasti akal-akalan Rin, namun dia juga penasaran apakah Maki juga mau menyetujui ide semacam itu oleh karena itu dia begitu terkejut saat melihat ekspresi wajah Maki yang terlihat antusias namun malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sementara itu bagi Maki yang selama ini selalu makan sendiri, dia sebenarnya ingin membantah perkataan Rin barusan namun setelah melihat mata antusias yang terpancar dari Hanayo dan Rin maka dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyetujui ajakan mereka berdua.

Dan waktu makan siang itu tiba.

Rin dan Hanayo seperti biasa makan siang di dalam ruang makan di meja sebelah kiri pojok dua bangku dari belakang. Itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pemandangan luar karena berada di dekat jendela luar sehingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut sambil memandangi daun pepohonan yang mulai rontok di musim gugur.

Pada hari ini Hanayo membawa bekal nasi onigiri dengan ikan tuna didalamnya sedangkan Rin membawa kue roti isi yang tadi dibawanya dan Maki, yang untuk pertama kalinya makan bersama teman-teman lainnya, membawakan kotak bento dengan berbagai lauk-pauk mewah didalamnya.

 

“Wah, Kotak bento Maki-chan imut banget!! Mamanya Maki-chan pasti pinter masak yah?!” Puji Rin.

“En.. Enggak kok. Mamaku tidak bisa masak. Ini adalah buatan pembantuku.” Jawab Maki dengan muka memerah namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena raut wajahnya kemudian berubah cemberut.

 

“Lagipula, Mamaku itu...”

 

“Nah, Maki-chan ayo, aaa...aaaa....” Seru Rin yang tiba-tiba mendulangkan Roti isi miliknya ke mulut Maki.

“Umpffhh... Umpfhh...”

 

Gadis itu tampak kesulitan untuk memakan roti tersebut namun dia segera mengunyahnya sehingga mudah untuk ditelan. Setelah meneguk segelas air putih tampak dia bisa kembali tenang.

 

“Nah, bagaimana, nyaa? Enak, kan, nyaa?!”

 **“ENAK APANYA?! AKU HAMPIR SEKARAT KARENA TERSEDAK MAKANAN ITU, TAHU?!”** Bentak Maki kesal.

“Ahh, Maki-chan... Hal remeh seperti itu jangan dianggap serius, dong?!” Ujar Rin yang masih bisa tertawa lebar.

“Gezz, anak ini...”

“Mau tambah lagi?”

“Enn... Enggak deh!” Seru Maki kesal sambil memakan nasi bekalnya.

“Hmm, Rin-chan, tumben kamu tidak makan mie ramen hari ini?!” Tanya Hanayo memecah suasana.

“Itu, sebenarnya cadangan mie ramenku sudah habis hari ini. Dan aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membelinya.”

“Ohh, bagus deh.” Timpal Hanayo sambil terus menguyah nasi onigirinya.

“Ehh, kok gitu?!” Protes sang kucing.

“Kamu itu harus banyak makan makanan yang sehat. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi Mie itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu, terutama hati. Kata orang jika hatimu sudah rusak maka kamu bisa berubah menjadi kuningan.”

“Ooh, begitu yah... Hehehe...” Timpal Rin penasaran dengan suara pelan namun tampak gusar.

“Maksudmu penyakit kuning yah? Atau dalam bahasa kedokteran disebut sebagai penyakit hepatitis. Sebenarnya tidak ada larangan sih untuk mengkonsumsi mie asal tidak terlalu berlebihan. Namun kalau Rin sih memang harus banyak makanan sehat terutama daging, sayur-sayuran, susu dan buah-buahan.”

“Ehh... Kenapa?” Tanya Rin penasaran

“Tubuhmu itu kurus kayak orang kekurangan gizi di Afrika.”

“Heh, aku ini selalu makan teratur tiga kali sehari, nyaa. Rin juga suka minum susu kok!”

“Lagipula, kalau tubuh Rin gendut nanti Rin tidak bisa masuk tim lari sekolah. Makanya, jadi kurus itu ada manfaatnya juga. Hahahaha...”

“Pffftt..” Maki tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

“Wah, ternyata Nishikino-san juga tahu banyak tentang kesehatan yah?”

“Iya dong, Maki-chan kan berasal dari keluarga dokter. Sasuga Maki-chan, pewaris tunggal Rumah Sakit Nasional Tokyo Regional” Sambung Rin-chan.

“Engg... Enggak ada yang istimewa kok! Semua orang juga sudah tahu tentang ciri-ciri penyakit itu.” Jawab Maki dengan pipi memerah.

 

Mereka bertiga meneruskan kegiatan makan mereka bersama-sama di dalam kantin. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan bekal makan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang berkat ulah Rin yang terus mencuri bekal mereka.

Situasi jam makan yang benar-benar rusuh sehingga membuat Hanayo semakin panik namun di sela-sela kekisruhan tersebut tanpa disadari mata Maki mulai terlihat sembab membengkak, sembari menghabiskan sisa bekalnya Maki terus menundukkan kepala sehingga poni rambut merah tersebut menutupi manik ungu yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan tidak dapat diketahui oleh kedua temannya yang berada disampingnya.

Dan begitulah, untuk pertama kalinya Maki bisa merasakan kembali kegiatan normal yang selama ini telah dirindukan olehnya. Kesendirian yang selama ini dia rasakan pada saat itu telah hilang dalam sekejab mata.

 

“Ummh, Hanayo..” Sela Maki menghentikan kejahilan Rin yang terus bermain-main dengan onigiri milik Hanayo.

“Mmm... Ada apa, Nishikino-san?”

“Maki!.... Tolong, berhentilah memanggilku Nishikino. Maksudku selama ini aku selalu memanggil nama depanmu, jadi kamu seharusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku... Panggil saja namaku, Maki.” Katanya sambil tersipu malu.

“Ehh?!! Apakah aku boleh melakukan itu. maksudku, aku ini kan cuma orang biasa?” Tanya Hanayo merendah. Tiba-tiba suasana di meja tersebut kembali hening dan kaku. Maki juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah itu, hingga...

 

“Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Kok tegang banget... Hahaha...!! Kita bertiga ini kan teman, jadi tidak ada yang aneh dong kalau menyebut nama akrab kita masing-masing!”

“Rin memanggil Maki sebagai Maki-chan... Maki juga memanggil Rin sebagai Rin-chan!”

“Hanayo memanggil Maki sebagai Maki-chan... Maki juga memanggil Hanayo sebagai Hanayo-chan!”

“Hanayo memanggil Rin sebagai Rin-chan... dan Rin memanggil Hanayo sebagai Ka..yo-chin!!!”

“Yah kan.. Kayo-chin, Maki-chan?!” Kata Rin sambil memegan tangan mereka berdua.

“Rin...”

 

“Nah, ayo kita berjanji bahwa mulai hari ini kita bertiga akan selalu menjadi teman selamanya.”

“Ok?!”

“O... OK!” Jawab Hanayo gugup.

“Maki-chan juga?!!”

“Ehh? Unn?? Aaa??!” Maki hanya bisa terpongah lebar saat mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

“Yey! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi main bareng yuk!” Ajak Rin.

“Ehh, mendadak sekali! Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, supirku akan menjemputku pulang ke rumah seusai jam bel pulang sekolah.” Jawab Maki.

“Oh begitu yah?! Umm, kalau besok?”

“Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa.”

“Kalau besoknya lagi?”

“Aku juga tidak bisa.”

“Besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya besoknya lagi??!!!”

 **“AKU TIDAK BISA, RIN!!”** Teriak Maki putus asa.

“Kenapa?”

“Keluargaku pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku untuk pergi bermain sendirian setelah pulang sekolah karena itulah aku memiliki supir pribadi yang selalu mengantarkanku kemanapun aku pergi.”

“Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kami berdua pergi bermain ke dalam rumahmu, dengan begitu kamu tidak perlu keluar rumah?”

“Ehh, itu... juga mustahil!” Seru Maki keras menghentikan rayuan Rin. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangan yang berada diatas meja sembari terus terpuruk dalam emosi kelamnya.

 

“Nishik-.. Ehh, Maki-chan?!” Bisik Hanayo lirih hendak menggapai punggung gadis tomat yang sedang duduk disampingnya namun belum sempat jemari tangan itu mendarat tiba-tiba Maki berdiri dari kusinya namun tetap menundukkan kepala.

“Yappari, aku memang tidak bisa berteman dengan kalian! Permisi, maafkan aku!!”

 

Itulah perkataan terakhir Maki yang bisa didengar jelas oleh Rin dan Hanayo yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang maksud perkataan Maki, yang mereka berdua ketahui saat ini adalah bahwa Maki sudah tidak ada kantin lagi melainkan sudah berada di dalam kelas seorang diri. Hanya menghabiskan sisa waktu di sekolah dengan duduk seorang diri di kursi mejanya seperti biasanya di dalam kelas. Seorang putri yang sepanjang waktu selalu kesepian, tanpa ada teman yang mau menghampirinya seperti biasanya.


End file.
